Learning Magic (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Learning Magic. Transcript # 1 Mirandos and Loretta (Narrating together): '''Learning Magic. (At Disney Junior Elementary School in Pirate-ology class, Mirandos is talking to Loretta as she gives her a paper with the talent show on it.) '''Mirandos: Here, Loretta. I found this paper in the hallway. Looks like the school's gonna have as talent show tomorrow. Loretta: Yes! This is my big break! My pathway to stardom! Yes! I would love to be in it! Wait. I don’t have any talents. Mirandos: '''Sure you do! '''Loretta: '''Really? Okay then. Name one! '''Mirandos: '''Well you can...ughhhh.... '''Loretta: '''Well? '''Mirandos: '''Give me a minute! Ughhh... I got nothing. '''Loretta: Exactly. All the other kids in the school have special talents! Why not me? Mirandos: '''Who has special talents? '''Loretta: '''Amber can play the harp, Izzy's great at ballet, and Greg can climb really well! What about poor Loretta who has no talents at all? What can I do? (The bell rings and now Loretta and Mirandos are walking out of school because it’s the end of the day.) '''Mirandos: Okay so I've been thinking it over for more than 8 hours straight, and I think I can help you. Loretta: Huh. Who knew that the school day was that long? Mirandos: '''I know right? Anyways, how about you learn a talent? '''Loretta: '''Great idea! Like what? '''Mirandos: '''Hmm. Oh! How about art? '''Loretta (sighs): Do I really have to remind you what happened at the art show last month? (a flashback begins with a paper model of Earth hanging from the ceiling in the art room and it looks like it’s on...fire! Everyone is gathered around it, and Loretta is showing off her work.) I call it “Global Warming”. (after the paper model of Earth falls down and everyone screams and runs to a fire escape door, only Kwazii tries to open it, and finds that it’s a painting) Before any of you ask, that's my second painting called “No Escape”. (the flashback ends.)' '''You know people just aren't ready for me. My Auntie Frida would be so proud. As she would say, I'm "exploring my child sense of curiosity". Ugh. '''Mirandos: '''Oh, yeah. She lives on Mars, right? How is she? '''Loretta: '''Yeah, she lives on Mars. She's cool. The artists finally rebuilt their homes after the volcano destroyed it, so that's good. (in the distance, they see Lucinda fly away and disappear on her broomstick)' Wait. Mirandos! Did you just see Lucinda? '''Mirandos: '''It'd be kinda hard not to. She's on a BROOMSTICK FLYING through the AIR! Plus she's a witch. '''Loretta: '''Yes, thank you. I know that, but I could learn magic just like her! '''Mirandos: '''Whaaat? '''Loretta: '''I said, I COULD LEARN MAGIC JUST LIKE HER! '''Mirandos: I heard you the first time. You wanna learn magic? You've got tons on your plate right now. Like the coding club, all of our missions, and all of our boring schoolwork. Loretta: '''Mirandos. I finished all of my homework in class, and so did you. The coding club doesn't meet today. We don't have a mission right now. Let me go. '''Mirandos: '''Well, okay. I can't see the harm in it. I kinda think that this will end badly. '''Loretta: '''Ugh! How bad could it get? '''Mirandos: '''I don't want to answer that question, but let's go. '''Loretta: '''Onward! To Lucinda's house! (As they walk to Lucinda's house, they can hear her mom Marla cackling inside.) '''Mirandos: '''I don't feel safe here. '''Loretta: '''Me either. (The scene switches to the inside where Marla is laughing about something funny on her iDisney phone.) '''Marla (laughs): Wow! It takes kid witches these days 3 tries before they cast a spell? (laughs again when the wifi signal on her phone said that she needed more.) Oh no. Lost the wifi. (Marla goes around the house in search of the wifi, until she comes across Mirandos and Loretta. Loretta had a creepy smile on her face, making her scream and drop her iDisney.) Who are you!? What are you doing in my house!? Why are you here!? Oh, wait... Mission Force One! Hi! Your welcome in my home anytime! Can I help you with something? Loretta (in a creepy tone): Yes. (in her regular voice) Sooo, there's this talent show at school tomorrow, and I was wondering, COULD YOU TEACH US SOME MAGIC? PLEASE? Marla: Well - Loretta: Don't worry, I have everything we need for a potion. Fur from a Little Fawn, Trick-Or-Treent DNA, and a Patriotter! (She took the Patriotter out of the bag she was carrying, and let it outside.) Sorry cutie. Marla: What makes you girls think you need any of that stuff? You don't need that stuff. Mirandos: Oh, okay. Told you, Loretta. Loretta: I had to hide behind a bush for two HOURS before I could get the fur! Plus, do you KNOW how long it takes to find a Patriotter!? Marla: Wow. Mirandos: Anyway, can you teach us some magic? Marla: No. Sorry girls, I'm really busy. Maybe later. Loretta (frowns): '''Okay then. Remember - you asked for this. (takes a deep breath) '''Marla: Wha - Loretta (screaming): WITCH TRIAL! WITCH TRIAL! WITCH TRIAL! WITCH TRIAL! COME ON, WITCH! SHOE US SOME MAGIC (hold the 'c') !!!!! NOW! Please? PLEASE! Marla: Okay, okay. I'll teach you! Stop saying that in my house. Witches are everywhere. (now has the girls cleaning a vase) Loretta: '''She's probably teaching us the correct way to hold a wand while casting a spell. '''Mirandos: '''Yeah. Us amateur witches need to start somewhere simple. (as they are now seen feeding an Ice Dragon) Okay! We shouldn't do this anymore! '''Loretta: '''We are! You can't make me stop! '''Mirandos: Fine! Then she's probably teaching us how to fight in hand to hand combat! Loretta: '''Yeah! I think we need a motivational song to help us continue! Transcript #2 (After the song... '''Marla (goes to Mirandos and Loretta): What the!? What is wrong with you two!? You did the chores all wrong! Mirandos: Wait. Were we actually doing anything magic related? Marla: No. Mirandos and Loretta: '''Oh. '''Marla: Could you please clean the attic before you go? Loretta: '''Sure. I guess we can do one more thing. '''Marla: '''Great. Oh, and don't touch the Door of Despair. '''Mirandos: Why? Marla: Because it's really, really. . . boring, dumb and stupid? Loretta: Okay! We won't touch that door. Marla: Whew. (The girls are seen going down and past the door. It's massive and has pots of fire brimming all around it.) Loretta: Wow. Mirandos: That's amazing. Loretta: Look. That fire means it's important. Mirandos: Right! What kind of special door doesn't have a fire around it? Loretta: Right? That's the coolest thing I've ever seen. Mirandos (laughs a bit): Yeah. Definitely. Loretta (polishes the doorknob): I'll just polish the doorknob. (the door opens sarcastically) Oh no! It opened. Mirandos: Uhh, Loretta, I don't think you should- (as a massive paw comes out and grabs her) Ahh! Loretta (screams): Ahh! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Mirandos Ariellian Category:Transcripts narrated by Loretta Callisto